Through the windows
by LucePrice18
Summary: Ellos formaron una amistad a través de las ventanas pero antes de poder llegar al amor cerraron las cortinas y después de años al fin llegó la hora de abrirlas.
1. Sinopsis

_**Through the windows**_

**Sinopsis:**

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke es un chico reservado y el más atractivo de todo el instituto, le gusta divertirse.

Sakura es inteligente y delicada, para ella su futuro es lo más importante.

Ellos son vecinos desde hace diecisiete años, es decir, toda su vida. Cuando eran pequeños hablaban desde sus ventanas, ya que los dos viven en casas de dos pisos y las ventanas de sus habitaciones dan hacia el cuarto del otro. Cuando crecieron un poco más como alrededor de los once años, Sasuke saltaba hacia la habitación de su amiga usando las ventanas.

Con el tiempo Sasuke se fue juntando más con sus amigos y Sakura se fue centrando más en sus estudios. Los dos mantenían las cortinas de su cuarto cerradas, y así con el paso del tiempo se fueron distanciando y olvidando. A pesar de ir al mismo instituto ellos casi ni recordaban el nombre del otro, ya que no iban a las mismas clases, pero…. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vuelvan a ver a través de las ventanas?

**¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto déjenme un review me alegran el dia :3**


	2. Prólogo

_**Through the windows**_

**Prólogo:**

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

-Pero papi- susurró la pequeña Sakura con los ojos critalizados –por favor…

-¡No Sakura!- el padre de la pelirrosa levantó la voz asustándola un poco- hija…- dijo más suavemente, pero sin que antes pudiera terminar la oración la pequeña Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras escondiéndose en su cuarto. Él hombre suspiró frustrado y desvió la mirada al ver la fulminante de su mujer.

La pequeña Sakura se encontraba llorando en su cama, no entendía porque su papá no la dejaba invitar a unas amigas a su casa, siempre fue una niña respetuosa y educada tal como lo querían sus padre, se merecía jugar con una amiga a las muñecas, ya que los recreos en el jardín no eran suficientes.

-Siempre lo mismo- susurraba la pequeña pelirrosa pasando su mano por sus bellos ojos color jade.

¡Oye!- Sakura levantó la mirada y miró hacia el costado, ahí se veía por la ventana abierta a un niño, su vecino, tenía el pelo color azabache y unos ojos oscuros y profundos, su piel era blanca lo cual hacia resaltar las otras dos características. Sakura desconocía el nombre del niño ya que nunca antes había hablado con él. –Oye ¿por qué lloras?- Sakura se acercó a la ventana, y lo miró.

-Yo…- La ojijade llevó una mano a su boca tocando su labio, Sakura era algo tímida a la hora de hablar con niños, por eso solo tenía amigas.

-Tranquila no te haré daño- sonrió simpáticamente el niño.

-Es mi papá- pronunció en voz baja ella, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él pudiera escucharla.

-¿Qué sucede con él?- le preguntó el azabache.

-No me deja invitar a una amiga a jugar- susurró triste la pelirrosa.

-Oye yo puedo jugar contigo- le sonrió el niño –Por cierto me llamo Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha ¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sakura tienes una sonrisa linda, nunca la quites de tu cara- Sakura se sonrojo muy levemente y rió.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?- comenzó a reír Sasuke – ¡Es muy gracioso!

-¡Sí! Cuéntamelo Sasuke- la ojijade comenzó a saltar en su lugar a la vez que aplaudía.

-Muy bien, ahí va: "Entra un hombre al jardín de su amigo y ve un letrero que dice 'Cuidado con el perro'. Y de pronto ve a un perro chiquitín, chiquitín. Va donde su amigo y le dice: '¿Pero, para que pones ese cartel si el perro es tan pequeño que no puede ni abrir la boca?' 'Sí, le contesta, pero no sabes la cantidad de veces que me lo han pisado'- Sakura comenzó a reír tanto que se tiró al piso sosteniendo su barriga. Sasuke al ver que el chiste le había gustado sonrió animadamente. – ¿Lo ves Sakura?- dijo él cuando ella se volvió a levantar –es mucho mejor reír que llorar.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke- sonrió la pelirrosa.

-¡Podemos ser mejores amigos! ¿Quieres?- Sakura se sentía tan feliz, Sasuke era muy tierno y ¡claro que quería ser su amiga!

-¡Claro que si Sasuke!

-¡Genial! ¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura?

-Voy a cumplir seis en unos cinco meses ¿y tu Sasuke?

-Bueno yo ya cumplí los seis hace como un mes- le sonrió el azabache.

Y así Sakura y Sasuke se reunían todas las tardes a hablar en la ventana. El Uchiha siempre tenía preparada una lista de chistes para animar a su pelirrosa amiga en caso de que la viera triste.

Ya habían pasado casi 5 años desde que Sakura y Sasuke se habían conocido, y faltaba un día para que la pelirrosa cumpliera 10 años. El azabache le tenía preparada una sorpresa, solo tenía que esperar a que ella entrara a su cuarto. Los minutos pasaban y cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de quedarse dormido la puerta del cuarto de Sakura se abrió dejando ver a la ojijade con un bonito vestido blanco con detalles rosas.

-¡Sakura!- la llamó el Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces ahí? en una hora es la fiesta

-Lo sé, lo sé pero tengo una sorpresa para ti- Sasuke tomó una bolsita rosa que tenía un moño y la colgó de su cuello, luego piso el borde de su ventana para saltar hacia la de su amiga y entrar al cuarto.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Ten más cuidado!- la pelirrosa se le acercó y lo abrazó.

-Oh vamos Sakura ¿alguna vez me he caído?

-Bueno pero… ¡no esperes hacerlo!- lo retó su amiga.

-Ya tranquila, mira- Sasuke descolgó la bolsita de su cuello y se la entregó –Ábrela, espero que te guste.- Sakura tomó la bolsita y se sentó en su cama, seguida por la mirada de su amigo, al abrirla se encontró con una cajita muy bonita –Abre esa también- Sakura rió.

-Lo sé Sasuke- al abrir la cajita se encontró con un hermoso collar, cuyo dije tenía una hermosa piedrita blanca con detalles rosas. –Sasuke…- el chico se acercó a su amiga algo preocupado.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó desanimado.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡ME ENCANTA!- la pelirrosa saltó sobre su amigo y lo abrazó. Él le correspondió el abrazo.

-Sakura…- habló bajo y suave Sasuke apartándose un poco de su amiga –Hay algo más que… quisiera darte- Sakura lo miró confundida y el esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-No Sasuke… con que tú estés aquí ya me basta- sonrió la pelirrosa.

-Cierra los ojos- le dijo el azabache.

-¿Para qué?- volvió a mirarlo confundida y él le sonrió con confianza.

-Solo hazlo ya verás…- Sakura cerró los ojos. Sasuke estaba nervioso no sabía porque iba a hacer algo como lo que tenía pensado, pero solo quería hacerlo. Luego de unos segundos discutiéndose si era lo correcto se acercó a su ojijade amiga y posó sus labios en los de ella. Sakura sorprendida abrió los ojos, pero no se separó de él. Era un beso tímido, inocente pero sobre todo sincero. Cuando se separaron los dos estaban sonrojados, ninguno de los dos había besado a alguien antes.

-Bueno… eh- Sakura no sabía que decir, asique simplemente le sonrió cosa que Sasuke agradeció, por alguna razón la sonrisa de su amiga lo tranquilizó.

Ese día a la tarde lo pasaron muy bien, no volvieron a repetir el beso pero estaba claro que ninguno lo iba a olvidar.

Dos años habían pasado desde que Sasuke la había besado y ella todavía no lo olvidaba, a pesar de tener solo 10 años amó la sensación de sentir los labios de él sobre los de ella. Últimamente Sasuke estaba algo distante, la mayoría de las tardes él no aparecía en la ventana para hablar con ella y cuando lo hacia la conversación duraba menos de un minuto. Al aula de Sakura habían ido unos profesionales en medicina y les habían dado una charla sobre el futuro. Sakura quedó maravillada, tanto que ya sabía lo que quería ser de grande. Definitivamente seria medica. Un pensamiento se había implementado en la mente de la pelirrosa, y era estudiar duro y tener las mejores calificaciones para obtener una beca en una de las mejores universidades de medicina del país.

Las tardes pasaban y Sakura se la pasaba estudiando, sin darse cuenta se había olvidado totalmente de Sasuke, la ventana y cortinas de su habitación permanecían cerradas y esto ya lo había notado el azabache. Un par de días atrás él se había dado cuenta de que extrañaba demasiado a Sakura y que últimamente no hablaba mucho con ella por estar con sus amigos. A partir de ese día todas las tardes la esperaba en la ventana, pero la de ella permanecía siempre con las cortinas cerradas. Los días pasaban y Sakura cada vez estaba más metida en sus estudios, en cambio, Sasuke salía todos los días a jugar al fútbol con sus amigos.

Los días se volvieron semanas, y las semanas meses, que posteriormente se volvieron años, y su amistad al parecer había quedado en el olvido. Las tardes en la ventana habían sido reemplazadas por libros y una pelota.

_**Bueno este es el prologo, **__**espero**__** les guste. Gracias por leer… ¡Cuídense y Besos! **_

_**¡G**__**racias por los reviews!**_


	3. Capítulo 1

_**Through the windows**_

**Capitulo 1:**

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación acomodando los libros que necesitaba para ese día en su mochila. Ella se encontraba cursando el último año de secundaria y ya había recibido unas propuestas muy interesantes para estudiar en la capital.

Su futuro era muy importante para ella, desde chica ya estaba decidida a volverse médica, y por eso era de suma importancia la universidad en donde estudiara.

-¡Sakura, cariño se te hace tarde!- escuchó a su mamá gritándole desde la cocina. Debía apurarse o no lograría entrar a la primera clase.

-¡Si mamá estoy saliendo!- la pelirrosa tomó la mochila y la acomodó en su hombro para luego bajar rápidamente las escaleras e ir a saludar a su mamá a la cocina. –Nos vemos mami- le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego volvió a salir rápidamente camino a la puerta.

-¡Espera, Sakura! ¿No desayunas?

-No mamá se me hace tarde- salió por la puerta y echó a correr hacia la escuela, no estaba muy lejos pero no quería llegar tarde. La verdad si hubiera deseado desayunar pero no había tenido tiempo, su celular se quedó sin batería en medio de la noche y no sonó.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el colegio cierto pelinegro azabache se encontraba escapando de un grupo de chicas.

-Disculpen de verdad pero no tengo tiempo para hablar, tengo que entrar a mi primera clase, adiós- todas suspiraron y lo dejaron marcharse, todas excepto una.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Espérame!- la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-Karin…- susurró él molesto rodando los ojos. De verdad trataba de ser lo más amable posible con ella ya que no le gustaba tratar mal a las mujeres, pero últimamente Karin estaba mucho más insoportable. – ¿Podrías soltarme?- escupió las palabras aún más molesto.

-Pero… mi sasukesito…- él la interrumpió.

-¡No me llames así Karin! Ahora suéltame- Sasuke se soltó de su agarre y caminó velozmente hacia su salón rogando porque Karin no lo siguiera hasta la puerta del mismo.

* * *

Sakura había corrido tanto que casi no le quedaba aire pero había llegado temprano al colegio, asique no había sido en vano.

-¡Sakura eres una dramática!

-Cállate Hinata tu no corriste cinco cuadras- la ojiperla comenzó a reír.

-Lo dices como si fueran 30 cuadras, definitivamente te falta estado físico

-Silencio Hyuga- susurró molesta la pelirrosa.

-Muy bien clase- la profesora de literatura ingresó al aula para comenzar con su clase. –Abran "Hamlet" en el capítulo 4

* * *

Para Sasuke la mañana no podía ser más larga, siempre era lo mismo, materias aburridas, chicas persiguiéndolo, molestos profesores, y lo peor eran los últimos 10 minutos, por alguna razón se le hacían eternos y desesperantes.

-Tranquilo amigo, entre más esperas el timbre más tarda

-Cierra la boca Sai- le contestó de mala gana Sasuke a su amigo.

-Oye tranquilo Uchiha, no te dijo nada malo- Neji Hyuga ingresó a la "conversación", si bien no se llevaba muy bien con Sasuke, los dos pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos.

-Hmp… Sai… solo ignórame- pronunció Sasuke en un intento por disculparse con su amigo. Para suerte del azabache en ese momento sonó el dichoso timbre de salida –Hasta mañana- se despidió y abandonó el salón.

* * *

Sakura tomó sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila para luego abandonar el salón seguida por su amiga, Hinata Hyuga.

-Por suerte se acabaron los exámenes por un tiempo, estoy agotada- suspiró la ojijade.

-Sakura te la pasas todo el día estudiando ¿no te gustaría salir a divertirte? ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos al centro comercial hoy en la tarde?- le preguntó esperanzada la peliazul.

-mm…- Sakura lo meditó por casi un minuto, era verdad necesitaba relajarse un rato y como por ahora no tenia exámenes decidió acceder –Tienes razón Hinata, tengo que distraerme un rato, no me haría mal una tarde en el centro comercial- la ojiperla sonrió y la abrazó.

-¡No te arrepentirás Sakura! Te haré pasar la mejor tarde de tu vida- las dos rieron y siguieron caminando hasta la salida del colegio. Hinata estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba en frente de ella y por ende terminó chocándola, cayéndose ella al piso y tirando el café que el rubio traía en su mano.

-¿¡PODRIAS TENER…!?- el chico había comenzado a levantar la voz, pero se interrumpió él mismo cuando vio en el piso a una linda muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas. –Lo lamento, no fue mi intención levantarte la voz, ven te ayudo a levantarte- Hinata tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía y se levantó con su ayuda. Los dos quedaron de frente viendo los ojos del otro, Hinata sonrojada agachó la cabeza.

-Di… discúlpame por tirar… tu café… Na… Naruto- se disculpó la ojiperla tartamudeando.

-No, no te preocupes, discúlpame a mí por tirarte y luego levantarte la voz… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Hinata levantó la cabeza y lo miró confundida.

-Todos… saben… tu nombre Naruto- le contestó ya más tranquila y casi sin tartamudear.

-Ah ¿de verdad?- le volvió a preguntar y Hinata asintió. Naruto Uzumaki era el chico más solitario de toda la secundaria, por alguna razón todos le tenían miedo y por eso nadie se le acercaba, no contentos con eso también vivían hablando mal de él a sus espaldas. Todos menos Hinata y Sakura. Mientras que la ojijade consideraba inmaduro y prejuicioso dejarlo solo y hablar mal de él sin siquiera dar la cara, a la peliazul, Naruto le parecía un chico grandioso, nunca lo había visto renunciar a algo, ni tampoco había visto antes una fortaleza como la de él, los insultos y burlas que en su momento recibió en ningún momento lo hicieron renunciar ni al colegio ni a su apariencia. Naruto era corredor de motocicletas, hasta los profesores lo catalogaban como un rebelde aunque sus resultados escolares y su comportamiento no fueran para nada malos, pero así son las personas, siempre se dejan llevar por lo que dicen los demás y no se toman el tiempo de conocer. El rubio nunca les dio motivos para que le tengan miedo, que tenga una motocicleta y corra carreras con ella no lo vuelve un delincuente, ¿entonces su primo Neji? Él era uno de los mejores en artes marciales y ella no había escuchado a nadie decir que tenía miedo de que Neji lo golpeara por nada. Todo lo contario, era uno de los chicos más populares del secundario, todos querían estar en su grupo de amigos y las chicas morían por él y los demás chicos de su grupo. A ella le parecía patético. –Bueno… tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo- le sonrió el rubio y ella se sonrojó levemente.

-Me llamo Hinata- la voz suave de la Hyuga le parecía muy tierna a Naruto.

-Bien Hinata, nos vemos- Naruto besó la mejilla de la ojiperla y se fue sin más. Cosa que Hinata agradeció ya que no quería que el rubio viera como su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

-Vaya Hinata- susurró Sakura con una sonrisa, ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia Naruto.

-Eh…- pronunció la peliazul al ver que casi todos los que estaban en la salida las estaban mirando. Sakura al darse cuenta de eso frunció el seño.

-¿¡Qué no tienen nada más que hacer fisgones!?- la pelirrosa levantó la voz molesta y en ese momento todos volvieron a lo suyo.

-Me gustaría ser como tu- rió Hinata.

-Para nada, tu así eres perfecta- las dos se miraron y sonrieron –para Naruto especialmente- la sonrisa de la Hyuga desapareció y volvió a sonrojarse, lo que causa la risa de la ojijade.

-¡Sakura basta!- Hinata se cruzó de brazos molesta, pero en el fondo las dos sabían perfectamente lo mucho que la peliazul había disfrutado cada momento de recién junto al rubio.

-¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estabas?- Neji apareció frente a las dos.

-Aquí- susurró confundida la ojiperla.

-No te pases de lista Hinata, ¡te estuve buscando por todos lados!

-Hay Neji, no exageres- le contestó Sakura y él suspiró.

-Bueno no importa, vamos que te llevo a tu casa, adiós Sakura- Neji tomó delicadamente a su prima del brazo y se la llevó.

-¡Nos vemos Sakura!- alcanzó a gritarle la Hyuga a su amiga, que luego de quedar sola se fue caminando a su casa para prepararse para salir a la tarde con Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke había llegado a su casa, estaba tan cansado, quería comer, jugar un rato con su perro y acostarse.

-Hey Sasuke, hola- Itachi salió de la cocina y vio a su hermano tirado en el sofá.

-Hola Itachi- susurró el azabache.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se acercó a su hermano y sentó en cuclillas junto al sofá.

-Estoy cansado y odio el colegio- Sasuke se sentó en el sofá haciéndole espacio a su hermano, que riendo de sentó a su lado.

-Ya este es el último año Sasuke, luego podrás ser jugador de fútbol o lo que quieras- el Uchiha menor bufó y se paró del sofá.

-¿Qué hay de comer hermano? Tengo hambre

-Mamá y papá no están asique me vi obligado a cocinar yo- Sasuke que se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina paró en seco y se giró hacia su hermano con cara de horror.

-Itachi… la última vez casi me envenenas

-¡Que exagerado!- el Uchiha mayor se paró del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina seguido por Sasuke. – ¿Lo ves? Es un simple arroz con pollo

-¿Limpiaste bien el pollo? ¿Te aseguraste de que el arroz estuviera bueno? Porque yo había visto uno que estaba lleno de esos bichitos que se meten en la comida… creo que se llaman gorgojos- Itachi lo miró y luego se fue hacia la sala para tomar el teléfono y marcar algo.

-¿Qué haces?- Sasuke lo había seguido.

-Ordeno una pizza- el menor comenzó a reír mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón.

* * *

Sakura había terminado de comer, saludó a sus padres y luego subió a su cuarto a vestirse, ignorando que su mamá había entrado a su cuarto y abierto la ventana.

_**Flash Back**_

La madre de Sakura se dirigía al cuarto de su hija a buscar algo. Cuando entró notó que la única ventaba que tenia continuaba cerrada, hace años que no la veía abierta, su hija no pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto y aunque lo tenía muy limpio no era excusa para no dejar entrar el sol y el aire. Ella se acercó y corrió la cortina para luego abrir la ventana.

-Vaya, al parecer el vecino esta igual que Sakura, ventana y cortinas cerradas ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos de hoy en día?- Mebuki tomó el pendrive que había ido a buscar y luego salió del cuarto de su hija sin más.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Sasuke estaba lleno, amaba la pizza.

-Itachi ¿dónde está Koda?

-Está en el patio- el azabache salió al patio y vio a su perro acostado. Era un perro mediano, ni muy grande ni muy chico, era blanco y tenía una mancha negra en el ojo derecho- ¡Koda!- el can se levantó rápidamente y prácticamente se tiró sobre Sasuke. –Tranquilo amigo, ven- el Uchiha tomó la pelota favorita de su amigo y con ella lo fue guiando para llevarlo hasta su cuarto. Cuando llegaron Sasuke abrió la puerta y comenzó a jugar con su perro.

-¡Cuidado Koda!- el perro saltó sobre la cama y provocó que la pelota volara, chocara contra el techo y finalmente cayera entre las cortinas de la ventana. Sasuke bufó y se paró para ir a buscar la pelota, pero cuando corrió un poco la cortina el juguete paso a segundo plano al ver del otro lado a una chica con el torso casi descubierto. –Ella…- susurró el joven mientras la observaba, era hermosa, el cabello rosa le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, cuando se giró un poco pudo ver bien su torso, vientre plano, no tenía un pecho muy sobresaliente pero en ella se veía muy bien, además el corpiño blanco le quedaba perfecto. En un momento conoció a la chica, solía jugar con ella, nada serio. Ahora había crecido y vaya que lo había hecho, Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla, pero Koda tampoco podía dejar de ladrar.

-¡Koda cállate!- le susurró el azabache sin apartar la mirada de la pelirrosa, pero al ver que el perro no dejaba de ladrar se volteó y le repitió. -¡Koda, silencio! – al volver la mirada a la chica se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de dirigir su mirada hacia el frente, rápidamente cerró totalmente la cortina y se echó hacia atrás. Definitivamente las imágenes de la hermosa chica no se borrarían de su mente.

* * *

**Bueno acá les traigo el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Alexamili: Hola, conozco la película pero no, el fic no está basado en ella, más bien está basado en el video "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift, la historia es totalmente diferente, pero se me ocurrió la idea de las ventanas viéndolo :)**

**¡Besos y cuídense!**


	4. Capítulo 2

_**Through the windows**_

**Capitulo 2:**

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura se había quitado la remera cuando al voltear se dio cuenta que la ventana se encontraba abierta.

-¿Cómo?- susurró para luego tomar una remera, ponérsela e ir a buscar a su mamá.

-¡Mamá!- Mebuki se dio vuelta al ver entrar a su hija a la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-¿Qué paso con la ventana de mi cuarto?- la madre de Sakura la miró confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Está abierta…- contestó la pelirrosa.

-¡Ah! Eso… mira, hija, tu habitación necesitaba aire y sol

-Uhm… de acuerdo- quizás su mamá tenía razón y su habitación necesitaba un poco de aire, ya ni siquiera recordaba la razón por la que la había cerrado. Sakura levantó su muñeca y miró su reloj que marcaba las 14:36 ¡HINATA! Su peliazul amiga podía aparecer en cualquier momento y ella todavía traía la pollera del colegio. La pelirrosa subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, rápidamente tomó una pollera de jean que le hiciera juego con la blusa y converse blancas que traía puestas, para luego meterse al baño y ponérsela.

-Listo- susurró la ojijade satisfecha viéndose al espejo.

-¡Sakura, Hinata está aquí!

-¡Enseguida bajo!- gritó Sakura para luego tomar su bolso y correr hacia la sala.

¡Sakura! ¡No bajes la escalera corriendo!- la reto Mebuki al ver que su hija bajaba las escaleras con mucha rapidez, y cualquier paso en falso podría provocar un accidente.

-Hay mamá millones de veces bajé la escalera corriendo- dijo la ojijade una vez que se encontraba al lado de su madre. –Hola Hinata- Sakura la abrazó, lo cual la peliazul correspondió.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la ojiperla.

-Claro, adiós mamá- la pelirrosa besó la mejilla de Mebuki para luego tomar a Hinata del brazo y arrastrarla fuera de la casa.

-¡Adiós chicas, cuídense mucho!- alcanzó a decirles la madre de Sakura antes de que se fueran.

Las dos chicas salieron de la casa, pero sin darse cuenta comenzaron a caminar en diferentes sentidos.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura?- la peliazul tomó a su amiga del brazo

-A la parada de autobús Hinata ¿A dónde más?

-¡No!- dijo de una manera divertida la Hyuga –Vamos en ese auto- Hinata señaló un auto negro, parecía modelo nuevo, estaba estacionado a unos metros de la casa de Sakura.

-¿¡Estás loca Hinata!? Ah, espera entiendo, es una broma, ósea ¿Cómo pude pensar que querías robar el auto?- La ojiperla comenzó a reír hasta el punto de que caían lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Ay Sakura… cada cosa dices…- comentó la Hyuga limpiándose las lagrimas – El auto es de Neji, ¡él está ahí esperándonos!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Invitaste a Neji!?- preguntó algo histérica la ojijade a lo que Hinata respondió levantando una ceja.

-No sabía que te caía mal mi primo…- Sakura la interrumpió.

-¡No, no, Hinata! No es eso, solo me tomó por sorpresa, sabes que Neji me cae bien- le sonrió a su amiga tranquilizándola.

-Sí, sabía que te iba a sorprender, pero Neji está algo insoportable últimamente ¡no me deja hacer nada sola! Tendrías que haberlo visto ayer en el receso cuando Kankuro se me acercó.

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Hinata!- La nombrada volteó y se topó con un amigable muchacho que traía dos manzanas en las manos.

-¡Kankuro! Hola… ¿ocurre algo?

-No, nada, solo quería saber si… bueno quería…- el chico agachó la cabeza y luego de unos segundos la levantó, encontrándose con una confundida Hinata. -¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo? Tengo manzanas, escuché que te gustaban- la peliazul sonrió sonrojada y asintió.

-Kankuro… claro que…- Antes de que Hinata pudiera terminar de hablar, alguien apareció frente a ella y completo la oración.

-No… Hinata no quiere Kankuro, ni ahora ni nunca- ¡Neji! ¡¿Cómo había podido decir eso!?

-¡Neji! Me preguntó a mí…- contestó Hinata molesta.

-Nos vamos- Neji tomó a su prima del brazo y se la llevó lejos del comedor, Kankuro que los veía alejarse algo triste y extrañado sonrió al ver que Hinata se despedía amigablemente con la mano. Por la forma en que Neji cuidaba a su prima era obvio que era del tipo de los sobreprotectores y aunque a Kankuro no le gustara que la haya alejado de él, entendía al Hyuga, después de todo él tenía una hermana, y junto con Gaara solían hacerle lo mismo o peores cosas al pobre chico Nara.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Las chicas ya habían comenzado a caminar hacia el auto donde se encontraba Neji, y durante todo ese pequeño trayecto Sakura no había parado de reír.

-¡Ya Sakura! ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

-¡Que le gustas a Kankuro boba! Y al parecer Neji ya se dio cuenta, y como molesto sobreprotector que es, actúa así- la cara de Hinata era de horror. La pelirrosa creía algo exagerada esa expresión en la Hyuga.

-Ay Hina tampoco pongas esa cara- suspiró la ojijade.

-No es eso- susurró la peliazul.

-¿Entonces qué es?- la miró curiosa.

-Luego te digo ya estamos llegando al auto- justo en ese momento Neji bajó del auto y les abrió la puerta de atrás.

-Hola Neji- lo saludó la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué tal Sakura?

-Todo bien- contestó para luego subirse a la parte de atrás junto con Hinata. El ojiperla una vez que las chicas entraron subió en el asiento del piloto y arrancó el auto.

Después de media hora de viaje llegaron. Neji estacionó el auto a media calle del centro comercial.

-Bien chicas, es hora de bajar- Sakura y Hinata asintieron para luego bajarse del auto y cerrar las puertas tras de sí. Después de caminar unos minutos ya habían entrado al centro comercial y se encontraban frente a unas tiendas.

-Neji… Sakura y yo entraremos a un par de tiendas de chicas ¿nos esperas aquí?

-No hay drama, búsquenme en la plaza de este lugar cuando terminen- las dos jóvenes asintieron y corrieron en dirección a las tiendas.

-¡Entremos a esta Hinata!- la pelirrosa tomó a su amiga del brazo y la hizo entrar a una tienda donde vendían zapatos de tacón.

-Sakura… no sabía que te gustaban los tacos

-No, no me gustan en realidad, te traje aquí porque quiero saber la razón de la cara de horror de hoy

-Ah... eso… bueno- Hinata hizo una mueca y agachó la cabeza.

-Vamos Hina puedes decírmelo…- la animó la ojijade.

-Bueno… me gusta… Na...naruto- pronunció tartamudeando la Hyuga.

-¡Ya lo sé Hinata!

-No es eso… este… bueno… si Neji se entera…- la ojiperla levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga.

-Uhm entiendo… lo poco que avanzaste, Neji te lo haría retroceder- Hinata suspiró y la pelirrosa le sonrió. –Tranquila Hina, tu primo no se va a enterar de nada, te ayudare a acercarte a Naruto sin que Neji se entere- sonrió agrandada la ojijade.

-Gracias Sakura

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la cama de su pieza rebotando una pelotita contra la pared.

-Hmp… que patético día- suspiró el Uchiha para luego sentarse en la cama. Cuando se comenzó a parar de la cama su celular sonó, era una llamada. – ¿Hola?- habló una vez que contestó el teléfono.

-Ey Sasuke ¿estás ocupado?

-¿Quién habla?- respondió serio el azabache.

-Soy yo idiota, Shikamaru

-Ah ¿Qué quieres vago?- preguntó de mala gana Sasuke.

-¿Todavía con ese humor?- tras el teléfono se podía escuchar claramente el tono aburrido del Nara.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado- rió el Uchiha junto con Shikamaru –Pero ya, en serio ¿Qué quieres Nara?

-Bueno… te llamaba para ver si estabas interesado en ir a la plaza del centro comercial, ahí venden los mejores frappuccinos de toda la ciudad

-Uhm ¿Qué hay de tu novia?- preguntó Sasuke gracioso ya que sabia la respuesta de antemano.

-Kankuro y Gaara, eso pasa- se escuchó suspirar al chico tras la bocina del teléfono –pero no te llame para eso… ¿vienes o no?

-Y… ya que, nos vemos en media hora allá- Sasuke estaba a punto de colgar cuando Shikamaru habló.

-¿No quieres que pase por ti?

-No seas gay Nara

-Tsk idiota- Shikamaru colgó y Sasuke se paró de la cama para ponerse cualquier cosa cómoda.

El azabache se encontraba hace media hora esperando en la plaza del centro comercial y todavía no había señales de Shikamaru. Apuesto a que se quiso recostar "5 minutos" y se quedo dormido, vago holgazán lo iba a matar. ¿Cómo consiguió novia? Seguro que hizo una macumba rara para lograr que Temari lo aceptara.

-¡Sasuke!- el aludido volteó y se encontró con su amigo, corriendo hacia él, cuando ya se encontraba cerca el azabache puso su pie frente a él provocando que Shikamaru cayera al piso. – ¡OYE!- se quejó el Nara levantándose.

-¡Eso y más te mereces! ¿¡Como me haces esperarte media hora!?- pronunció Sasuke histérico a lo que el chico de la coleta respondió riéndose.

-Pareces una chica Sasuke

-¡IDIOTA!- levantó la voz el azabache golpeando a Shikamaru en la cabeza.

-¡DOLIÓ!- gritó el Nara sobando el lugar donde Sasuke lo había golpeado –Solo me quise recostar 5 minutos…- el Uchiha lo interrumpió.

-Tú y tus dichosos 5 minutos- el morocho levantó los hombros excusándose –vamos por ese café raro, que me dio hambre- Sasuke había empezado a caminar cuando Shikamaru lo frenó. – ¿Y ahora…?- lo interrumpió.

-¡Es Neji!- dijo Shikamaru apuntando a un chico de cabello largo que estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza.

-¿Y qué hay de malo? Él sale también, no creas que todos son como tú vago, otros en vez de quedarse toda la tarde durmiendo salen a caminar por lo menos- el Nara lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso es… muy problemático, dormir es mejor, pero eso ahora no importa, Neji me dijo que estaba ocupado y que no podía venir conmigo aquí por eso- Sasuke rió y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Nadie te quiere Shika- el morocho hizo una cara de sorpresa y volvió a señalar a Neji que ahora estaba acompañado por dos chicas, una de cabello negro azulado y otra de cabello rosa. – ¿Cabello rosa?- se preguntó para sí mismo Sasuke.

-¿Dijiste algo?- el azabache negó con la cabeza y Shikamaru lo tomó de la remera para llevarlo o más bien arrastrarlo a donde estaba Neji con las chicas.

-¡Suéltame!- se liberó Sasuke –puedo ir solo.

-Muy bien, muy bien pero vamos

_**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Es que tuve que arreglar unas cosas del colegio, pero ya está. Muchas Gracias por los reviews.**_

_**d..lau: Hola, gracias por todos tus reviews :) ¡Saludos!**_

_**yourdeathangel91**__**: Hola, la verdad actualizo cuando termino el capítulo, depende mucho del tiempo y el colegio jaja**_

_**panesitoo: Hola y gracias jaja me alegro que te guste, y con respecto a Sasuke intento mantenerle un poco su actitud, pasa que hay que tener en cuenta que en la serie Sasuke perdió a todo su clan en manos de su hermano mayor, este fic como ya todos se dieron cuenta es un mundo alterno por lo tanto Sasuke tiene a sus papas y a su hermano vivos y viviendo con él.**_

_**Cualquier duda me preguntan y les contesto. Bueno, repito, muchas gracias por los reviews, cuídense, besos y saludos!**_

_**Pd: No sé si me quedan cortos los capítulos pero este tiene un poquito más de 5 hojas de world, veré si los puedo hacer más largos. **_


	5. Capítulo 3

_**Through the windows**_

**Capitulo 3:**

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura y Hinata ya habían terminado de comprar lo que querían, ahora se dirigían hacia donde estaba Neji para ir a tomar algo.

-¡Neji!- lo llamó la ojiperla y él volteo y les sonrió.

-Cuando quieren se tardan- habló manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Bueno ya sabes, las chicas somos indecisas- contestó riendo la pelirrosa.

-Bien ¿quieren ir a tomar algo?- el morocho se paró del banco en el que estaba sentado y las dos chicas asintieron en respuesta a su pregunta, pero cuando ya habían comenzado a caminar una voz los interrumpió.

-¡NEJI MENTIROSO!

-¿Shikamaru?- preguntó sorprendido el Hyuga al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el chico Nara, y aún más grande fue su sorpresa al notar la presencia de cierto azabache. – ¿¡Uchiha!?

-Que gusto verte también- habló Sasuke rodando los ojos.

-¡No peleen ahora! Neji... ¿por qué?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué, qué?- levantó una ceja el Hyuga.

-Neji…- comenzó a hablar Hinata –creo que Sakura y yo nos adelantaremos- su primo dirigió su atención a ella.

-No Hina, espérenme un poco...-volvió a mirar a Shikamaru –vamos, explícate que no tengo toda la tarde

-Me dijiste que no querías venir exactamente a este lugar porque estabas ocupado ¿y ahora estas aquí saliendo con DOS chicas?

-¡IDIOTA!- Neji le propinó un golpe a Shikamaru exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Sasuke lo había hecho hace un rato.

-¡Auch!- pronunció el Nara sobándose la cabeza –que problemáticos que son, siempre me golpean en el mismo lugar- el Hyuga tenía una cara de indignación que se notaba a kilómetros, además tenía un leve sonrojo.

-¿Cómo te atreves Shikamaru? ¡Ella es Hinata!- señaló a la peliazul – ¡Mi prima, idiota! Y Sakura es su mejor amiga, solo las estoy acompañando. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí Sasuke, no había dejado de mirar a Sakura, y la ojijade ya se empezaba a sentir incómoda. Conocía al chico, solía jugar con él, pero no recordaba su nombre, seguro estaba escondido en lo más recóndito de su mente. No se sentía bien, quería distraerse, caminar sola, lo único que esperaba era que Hinata no se molestara.

-Hinata volveré a mi casa caminando ¿no te molesta?- la ojiperla la miró y asintió.

-No, no me molesta ¿pero estas segura Sakura?

-Sí, sí, Neji ¿tú acompañas a Hinata a su casa?

-Si Sakura despreocúpate, yo la acompaño

-Bien, nos vemos- la pelirrosa besó la mejilla de su amiga y movió su mano saludando a los tres chicos a la vez. Luego comenzó a caminar y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Neji… ¿vamos a tomar algo?- preguntó Hinata mirando a su primo.

-Eh sí, claro ¿ustedes quieren venir?- preguntó dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

-Ya que…- suspiró Shikamaru y los tres comenzaron a caminar seguidos por Sasuke.

-¡Alto!- los frenó la Hyuga –Mi celular está vibrando- sacó el aparato de su bolso y contestó. – ¿Hola? ¿Papá? Sí, soy yo ¿Quién más?... ¿Ahora? … Sí, pero… no, no dije que no… estoy con Neji… Bueno voy para allá… Si papá ya te oí, nos vemos- colgó. –Neji me tengo que ir papá me necesita para algo- hizo una mueca.

-¡Te acompaño!

-No, gracias, será mejor que te quedes con tus amigos Neji- le sonrió –Estaré bien, son solo unas cinco cuadras.

-De acuerdo- la abrazó –cuídate

-Claro que sí- se separó y salió caminando en dirección a la salida del centro comercial.

Hinata estaba muy preocupada, sus padres, junto con los de Neji, son nada más y nada menos que los dueños de las empresas Hyuga, al igual que los padres de Sakura con las empresas Haruno, viajan mucho y Hinata pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ellos, lo más cercano a familia que ella puede llamar es su primo Neji y su amiga Sakura, ellos la logran entender, todavía recuerda las noches que pasó con Sakura llorando, esperando un poco de cambio en esa horrible rutina. Ella siempre había tenido que ser una digna heredera, siempre correcta y tranquila, toda una señorita, pero había veces que ella no mostraba el potencial que su padre esperaba de ella, la consideraba demasiado blanda y en reiteradas veces había mencionado que hubiera preferido tener de hijo a Neji en vez de a ella. Así era la relación con su padre, hola y chau, ella no podía ser la frívola muñequita de porcelana que él esperaba, y él no podía ser el padre cariñoso y comprensivo que Hinata quería, por eso había cierta tensión entre ellos. Por esa razón que la llamara para ir a tomar un helado no le daba buena espina, estaba segura que algo importante le iba a pedir, no quería ser tan prejuiciosa pero su papá no le había dado razones para pensar lo contrario en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo, es decir, desde que nació.

-¡Oye! ¡Hyuga!- una áspera y grave voz la sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. Al voltear se encontró con un chico de cabello anaranjado y perforaciones por toda la cara, tantas que Hinata volteó la mirada por la impresión que le causó – ¿Qué acaso no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos? ¿Dónde está tu estúpido primo?- la presencia de ese chico intimidaba a la peliazul y hasta comenzaba a sentir miedo.

-No… no sé… quien eres- susurró tartamudeando y agachó la cabeza, se iba a largar a llorar y eso la ponía aun más nerviosa, odiaba verse tan débil.

-Claro niña ¿sabes? Detesto que me mientan, tu idiota primo, Neji Hyuga, siempre anda contigo, dime donde está o pagarás tú por lo que me hizo.

-Por…favor… de…déjame- Hinata se dio la vuelta en un intento por escapar, pero en un parpadeo sintió una fuerte opresión en su brazo, tan fuerte que la hizo chillar del dolor. No quería voltear, sabía que ese extraño estaba detrás de ella, sosteniendo su brazo, causándole terror –Por favor- sollozó, genial ya estaba llorando, era increíble cómo se odiaba en ese preciso momento, no era capaz de mantenerse ni siquiera por un mísero segundo.

-Oh, no ¿la nena está llorando? ¡No eres más que basura!- la tomó más fuertemente del brazo y la tiró al piso, provocando que Hinata ahogara un grito, le había dolido. –eres patética creí que por lo menos podía divertirme un rato, pero acabaré contigo más rápido de lo que pensé, tu primo va a lamentar haberse metido conmigo después de ver a su adorada prima en el hospital- se acercó y la tomó del pelo con una mano, girando su cabeza y haciendo que lo mire, al ver que la ojiperla tenia sus mejillas mojadas por el llanto él sonrió. –débil, eso es lo que eres, sigue llorando, nadie va a venir a salvarte ¿me oyes? Hoy acabo con los malditos Hyuga. Luego de terminar contigo iré con tu imbécil primo y lo golpearé tanto que lo haré escupir sangre ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? Qué tu eres tan patética que no podrás hacer nada- eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, a ella podía hacerle lo que sea pero a su primo no, con su mano secó bruscamente sus lágrimas para luego tomarlo del pelo y empujarlo, cosa que milagrosamente logró.

-No sé quién eres- pronunció Hinata levantándose– pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi primo ¡no voy a ceder ni a huir! ¡No esta vez!- lo miró amenazante y él solo atinó a sonreír socarronamente. Por años había huido de todo, escondiéndose siempre detrás de su primo o de cualquier persona, ya era hora de dejar de ser tan dependiente de los demás, era hora de lograr algo por sí misma, esta vez nadie la iba a salvar, y ella tampoco quería que lo hagan, este tipo iba a saber quién es Hinata Hyuga. Neji le enseñó mucho de artes marciales, estaba segura por primera vez en su vida de que podía lograr algo.

-Pues adelante peste, muéstrame que tanto aguantas- se acercó corriendo a ella e intento darte un golpe pero ella lo bloqueó. Él era un monstruo, tiraba golpes sin parar, Hinata apenas podía bloquearlos. – ¡Maldita!- levantó una mano e iba a golpearla pero ella fue más rápida y volvió a bloquear el golpe, solo que el fuerte impacto causo que Hinata retrocediera. –No eres más que una novata- sonrió y se volvió a acercar a ella, comenzando con los golpes de nuevo, Hinata ya estaba demasiado aturdida y el chico aprovechó esto para golpearla en la pierna y luego taclearla. – ¿Eso es todo?- habló mirando a la chica en el suelo –bien, acabaré con esto- justo en ese momento Hinata pateo su tobillo provocando el chico cayera al piso, y en ese momento ella golpeara la cara de este con su rodilla.

-¿Eso es todo?- susurró Hinata con una sonrisa, era el primer golpe que le había podido dar pero era algo. Cuando el chico se paró ella también, pero retrocedió un poco, sospechó que eso lo había molestado mucho más.

-Basta de juegos- él la miró, esa mirada expresaba odio y furia, cualquiera se asustaría pero ella no iba a correr se iba a mantener, cuando él se acercó un paso ella posicionó sus manos delante de ella, en posición de defensa y ataque. Podría jurar que solo pestañeó, y ya tenía al chico frente a ella intentado golpearla – ¡Hasta aquí llegas!- un golpe que ni sus brazos pudieron aguantar y Hinata había vuelto a caer al piso. Solo que esta vez ya no tenía fuerza, tantos golpes que había bloqueado con sus manos y brazos la tenían adolorida y agotada. –Un gusto derrotarte peste- Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llegó, en cambio, escuchó una voz conocida.

-¿Qué clase de hombre le pega a una mujer?

-Uzumaki- susurró el chico.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Pain- ¡era Naruto! Y la estaba defiendo de ese chico, al parecer llamado, Pain –No creí que fueras tan poco hombre- Naruto estaba sosteniendo la mano de Pain, cuando en un movimientos dobló su brazo y lo pateó, provocando que este cayera al suelo. –Si no quieres que esto termine como la última vez lárgate- Pain se levantó y lo miró con odio.

-Esta es la última vez que te metes en mis asuntos Uzumaki ¿me oíste?- sin nada más que decir, el chico dio media vuelta y se desapareció al doblar en una esquina.

-¿Estás bien?- Naruto volteó y le extendió su mano para que ella la tomara y se levantara.

-Si…si… gra…gracias- tartamudeo la joven una vez que estaba parada frente a él.

-Que bien, por un momento me asusté, eres muy fuerte- él sonrió y Hinata lo miró sorprendida. ¿Él había visto todo? En realidad, lo cierto es que Naruto se dirigía al supermercado a comprarle unas cosas a su abuela pero al creer ver a Pain, paró su motocicleta y se bajó, no estaba equivocado el chico que vio era Pain, pero no solo eso, estaba peleando con una chica, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica que estaba bloqueando sus golpes era la joven con la que había chocado en la mañana, Hinata, si bien había entrado en shock al ver la resistencia de la peliazul, eso desapareció cuando vio que Pain le propinó tal golpe que hizo que ella cayera al piso, eso había sido demasiado, el chico estaba completamente loco. Aún cuando Pain ya se había ido Naruto seguía algo preocupado, había tardado en intervenir, y Hinata presentaba pequeños moretones en sus antebrazos. –Debes tratar de esquivar más y bloquear menos- le dijo Naruto mirando sus antebrazos.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pronunció Hinata al no entenderlo.

-Mira tus antebrazos- los señaló y la joven dirigió su mirada a ellos, era cierto, debía esquivar más, de tanto bloquear los golpes con sus antebrazos le habían quedado moretones –tranquila se irán en unos días, solo espero que no te duela mucho, o te traiga problemas

-Uhm no lo sé- Hinata hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué hacías peleando con él?

-Yo… yo no… fue él… solo iba a mi casa y… y apareció- Hinata agachó la cabeza, odiaba tartamudear.

-Entiendo… yo te llevo a tu casa- la Hyuga levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un Naruto sonriente – ¿Dónde vives?- Hinata entristeció su mirada y el rubio lo notó. – ¿Ocurre algo?- ella no contestó pero tampoco apartó esa mirada de él –Oh, creo que ya sé… no juntarse con rebeldes ¿cierto?- una sonrisa de dolor apareció en su cara al agachar la cabeza –Bien, adiós- dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hacia su moto.

-Na…Naruto…- él volteo al escuchar su nombre y la miró. – Eso… no es cierto- lo miró y él se le acercó.

-Quizás nos hayamos conocido hoy, pero puedes decirme que te ocurre

-Mi papá… va a estar decepcionado, me esperaba para tomar un helado, ese chico hizo que se desperdicie una oportunidad que no había tenido en años- una lágrima cruzó su mejilla, lágrima que fue secada por Naruto. Hinata no estaba muy confiada en que el encuentro con su padre fuera para mejorar su relación, pero por culpa de ese chico, ahora nunca lo sabría y su padre estaría decepcionado al ver que ella le había fallado en algo tan simple.

-Él entenderá- la intentó animar.

-No, el no lo hará… ¿sabes quién es mi padre?- Naruto la miró confundido y ella suspiró.

-No, no lo sé…- ella lo interrumpió.

-Hiashi Hyuga- Hinata agachó la cabeza, esperando que él la despreciara, pero eso no sucedió.

-¿Hyuga?- la miró sorprendido – ¿Eres hermana de Neji?

-Él… es mi primo

-Ah… entiendo… tus padres deben viajar mucho ¿no?- Hinata asintió sorprendida de que él comprendiera tan rápido. –Bien, no perdamos más tiempo, si quieres te ayudo a explicarle a tu papá- la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su motocicleta – ¡Vaya Hinata! Estás muy rojita- rió y se subió a la moto –Vamos Hina, sube detrás de mí y abrázame fuerte

-¿A… brazarte… fu… fuerte?- la peliazul no podía sonrojarse más, pero tampoco quería dejar a Naruto ahí colgado, asique subió en la parte de atrás de la moto y con la mayor vergüenza del mundo lo abrazó fuerte, ya que nunca antes había subido a una moto y tenía algo de miedo.

-Bien, sostente, pero antes ponte esto- Naruto le pasó un casco y la joven se lo puso, luego el rubio arrancó la moto y Hinata se apegó aún más a él, cosa que le causó ternura a Naruto.

...

-Dobla aquí a la derecha- le indicó Hinata una vez que estaban casi llegando a su casa –Es aquí- Naruto paró la moto y la peliazul se bajo y le entregó el casco. –Gracias… por traerme… Naruto- pronunció pausadamente y algo sonrojada.

-No fue nada- sonrió y la miró a los ojos – ¿Sabes? Creo que ya te descifré, eres tímida pero adorable, honesta y se ve que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar, cuando hay cosas importantes en juego ignoras tus miedos por más fuertes que sean- Hinata parpadeó rápidamente y lo miró atónita.

-¿Cómo?- susurró.

-Tus ojos lo dicen todo- preparó su moto para arrancar y se puso el casco que Hinata le había dado –Me gustan las personas como tú Hinata- la peliazul le sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, cuando Naruto la vio entrar arrancó la moto y partió.

* * *

Al otro día, Hinata y Sakura se encontraban hablando en la puerta del colegio. La Hyuga no había podido esconder los moretones de su amiga, y esta le había exigido explicaciones.

-¿Pero cómo Hinata? ¡Explícate! ¿Neji no te acompañó a tu casa?- preguntó molesta la pelirrosa.

-No, pero escucha… yo no quise que me acompañara porque estaba con sus amigos, no tenía idea de que alguien me iba a terminar golpeando

-¿¡Quien fue Hinata!?

-Tenía el pelo naranja y perforaciones por toda la cara- Sakura rodó los ojos molesta.

-Dime Hina ¿por casualidad se llamaba Pain?- la peliazul asintió algo confundida ¿Cómo lo conocía su amiga? – ¡Lo mataré!- Sakura entró disparada al colegio, seguida por Hinata que no entendía nada.

-¡Sakura, espera! ¿Cómo lo conoces?

-¡Viene a esta escuela Hinata! Tiene problemas con tu primo… él me hizo jurar que no te diría nada y que yo tampoco me metería, pero esto ya se excedió, mataré a ese loco perforado.

-Sakura no creo que…- la interrumpió.

-¡Ahí está!- Hinata estaba asustada ¿Qué iba a hacer Sakura contra él? Debía detenerla o se metería en un gran problema, su amiga enojada era capaz de cometer cualquier locura.

_**Bueno en el próximo capítulo ya hay mucho SasuSaku, necesitaba esa pelea entre Hinata y Pain para impulsar el SasuSaku, ya verán de que manera, y bueno de paso puse NaruHina. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Besos y cuídense, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :) **_


	6. Capítulo 4

_**Through the windows**_

**Capitulo 4:**

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto.**

-¡Sakura!- gritó Hinata asustada al ver que su amiga tomaba del hombro a Pain y lo hacía voltear.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- la pelirrosa le propinó una cachetada tan fuerte que todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como el rostro de Pain se volteaba hacia un costado por el impacto.

-Niña será mejor que corras- le sugirió un rubio cuyo pelo tapaba la mitad de su cara, pero Sakura no pudo reaccionar ya que Pain la había tomado fuertemente por la muñeca.

-Estas muerta- le susurró de una manera tan dura y tétrica que a Sakura se le helaron los huesos.

-¡SAKURA!-gritó más fuerte Hinata y corrió hacia ella, jalando a Pain del brazo para que la soltara – ¡Basta! ¡Suéltala!- Pain la miró con odio y la empujó sin soltar a Sakura.

-¡Deidara! ¡Hidan! ¡Sosténganla!- los dos aludidos asintieron y tomaron a Hinata de los brazos impidiendo que ella se pudiera acercar.

-¡Hinata! ¡Suéltenla!- Sakura intentó inútilmente de librarse del agarre del chico – ¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!

* * *

Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru se encontraban hablando en el comedor del colegio.

-No falta mucho para que el timbre suene y tengamos que entrar a la primera clase ¿Dónde está Sai?- preguntó el Nara a lo que sus dos acompañantes se encogieron de hombros –Tsk problemático.

-¡NEJI! ¡NEJI!- Sai entró corriendo al comedor. Produciendo que los tres chicos se pararan de sus asientos y lo miraran confundidos.

-Sai… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Neji… es… Hina…Hinata… ella- habló agitado cuando llegó donde estaban los chicos y se apoyó en sus rodillas.

-¿¡Que sucede con Hinata!?- se le acercó Neji alterado.

-Ella… ella- respiró y tosió, al parecer había corrido mucho, y sin contar que Sai no tiene el mejor estado físico.

-¿¡Ella qué!?- levantó la voz el Hyuga.

-Ella está… en una pelea… en el pasillo… Pain- al escuchar ese nombre la mirada de Neji se oscureció – le está… haciendo algo a su… amiga- suspiró y se incorporó –a Hinata la tienen… dos chicos por los brazos- no pasó ni un segundo que ya Neji estaba corriendo fuera del comedor, seguido por Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-No cuenten conmigo chicos, no puedo ni caminar- gritó Sai para luego tirarse, literalmente, sobre una silla.

Los tres chicos corrían tan rápido como le daban sus pies, Neji tenía miedo, mataría a Pain si había osado tocar a Hinata.

-¡Neji!- gritó Shikamaru detrás de él –entiendo tu furia pero ten cuidado, cuando lleguemos no actúes impulsivamente

-¡Cállate Shikamaru! Si no lo golpea él, lo haré yo- contestó Sasuke molesto.

* * *

-¡SAKURA!- gritaba Hinata mientras forcejeaba con los chicos que la sostenían – ¡Déjala por favor!- había varios alumnos presenciando desde la distancia, pero ninguno se atrevía a meterse en los asuntos de Pain.

-Cierra la boca Hyuga, luego sigues tú- Pain apretó más fuerte la muñeca de Sakura provocando que ella grite.

-Maldito…- susurró Sakura para luego pisarle el pie, cosa que el chico ni sintió.

-Quédate quieta peste rosada- la acercó hacia él y con la mano que tenía libre le sostuvo el otro brazo para que no pudiera pegarle.

-¡HINATA! ¡SUÉLTENLA!- Neji ingresó corriendo al pasillo, y los dos chicos al ver quien era soltaron a su prima de golpe, produciendo que ella callera al piso. – ¡Hinata!- Neji se agachó y la abrazó. –Estás bien…

-¡Vaya, vaya!- Pain interrumpió el momento – Neji Hyuga… al fin das la cara- pronunció con asco. –Lástima que seas tan cobarde, ahora estas dos pagarán por tus errores- miró a Sakura y la empujó contra un casillero sin soltarle la muñeca. Sasuke al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de la pelirrosa, se enfureció.

-Suéltala en este preciso momento- todos voltearon a verlo asombrados por el tono macabro que había usado.

-¿Y si no quiero qué?- preguntó Pain con una sonrisa arrogante, la cual molestó mucho más a Sasuke.

-Tú lo pediste- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Uchiha se acercó a Pain y le golpeó el rostro con su puño derecho, causando que este retrocediera y soltara a Sakura, la cual calló para atrás sobre su tobillo, soltando un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Sakura… ¿Estás bien?- Neji se acercó a ella y le revisó el tobillo –Creo que te lo doblaste- hizo una mueca y miró a Sasuke que los observaba sobre su hombro.

-Idiota atrevido- Pain se le acercó y los dos comenzaron una pelea, estaban muy parejos, cuando Sasuke lograba golpear a Pain, este no tardaba en devolvérsela, y viceversa. – ¡Me cansaste!- Pain le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a Sasuke, produciendo que este volteara el rostro a la vez que retrocedía.

-¡SASUKE!- ese gritó proveniente de la boca de cierta pelirrosa produjo que Sasuke se desconcentrara y recibiera otro golpe, que esta vez lo llevó al piso. Sakura al ver eso se tapó la boca con sus dos manos para no gritar.

-¡Detente Pain!- Neji levantó la voz y se posicionó delante de Sasuke, que continuaba en el piso –Esto es entre tú y yo, no quiero que metas a NADIE más ¿me oyes? Y donde me llegue a enterar que volviste a tocar a mi prima como lo hiciste ayer… te mato- pronunció cortante Neji, lo cierto era que Sakura, mientras Sasuke peleaba con Pain, le había contado al Hyuga que los moretones de su prima fueron causados por Pain.

-¿Y crees que te tengo miedo?- le contestó indiferente –Yo no sigo ordenes de nadie, menos de un asqueroso Hyuga

-Será mejor que lo escuches Pain ¿o qué ayer no te lo dejé claro?- Todos, incluyendo a Sasuke que ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso, voltearon a ver al que había dicho eso, que no era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Y yo no te deje claro ayer que no dejaría que te volvieras a meter en mis asuntos?- Naruto le iba a responder pero una chica lo interrumpió.

-Pain, será mejor que nos vayamos, si llega a venir el director estaremos en problemas- él dirigió su mirada a ella y asintió.

-Tienes razón Konan- volteó la cabeza y miró a todo el grupo de chicos –Esto no quedará así, lo arreglaremos fuera del colegio, Hyuga, y no quiero que nadie- miró a Naruto y luego a Sasuke–se entrometa- finalizó y se fue en sentido contrario seguido por todo su grupo.

-¿Sasuke estás bien?- preguntó Shikamaru que había quedado algo fuera de la pelea, no por cobarde sino porque no serviría de nada y no quería más problemas.

-Si- respondió cortante para luego pararse y acercarse a Sakura – ¿Puedes caminar?

-¿Eh?- respondió ella confundida, se le hacía raro que Sasuke le estuviera hablando. Ciertamente cuando vio que Pain lo había golpeado de semejante manera, algo se había activado dentro de ella, produciendo que como por un acto reflejo gritara el nombre del azabache.

-Tu tobillo, escuché que te lo doblaste ¿puedes caminar?- Sakura se encogió de hombros e intentó pararse pero tuvo que agarrarse de los casilleros ya que no podía apoyar el pie. –Hmp… veo que no- hizo una mueca y se acercó a ella pasando un brazo por su cintura, provocando que Sakura se ponga totalmente roja.

-¿Qué… qué haces?- ¡genial! Ahora tartamudeaba, un poco más y parecía Hinata frente a Naruto.

-Pasa tu brazo por mi hombro- le dijo o más bien le ordenó él.

-¿¡Qué!?- si ya estaba roja ahora debería parecer un tomate maduro en tiempo de cosecha.

-¡Solo hazlo!- exclamó el azabache.

-O… ok- pronunció la pelirrosa e hizo lo que él quería.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué harás?- le preguntó Neji.

-La llevaré a la enfermería, no es la gran cosa- bufó y comenzó a caminar con Sakura, pero debido a que esta no podía apoyar el pie prácticamente iban a paso de tortuga.

-Neji, tenemos que ir a nuestra clase- habló Shikamaru y miró su reloj –En 4 minutos toca el timbre

-Cierto… Hinata ¿qué clase tienes ahora?- la miró.

-Biología- habló ella suavemente y Neji bufó.

-Nosotros tenemos matemática…- hizo una pausa –bueno no importa, Shikamaru avisa que llegaré tarde a la clase, vamos Hinata te acompaño

-¡No! Neji ve a tu clase, mi salón no está lejos, no soy ninguna nena puedo caminar sola unos metros

-Eh Hinata- Naruto que había estado escuchando la conversación de los primos Hyuga, se acercó – ¿En qué salón tienes Biología?

-En el 2-B ¿por qué?- el rubio sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Tenemos Biología juntos- Hinata le sonrió a Naruto un poco sonrojada, lo había tenido en Biología en lo que llevaba del año y no se había dado cuenta nunca, a veces solía ser muy distraída.

-¡Eso es fantástico Naruto!- exclamó Hinata alegre, pero al darse cuenta de la emoción con la que había hablado se sonrojó aún más, cosa que le causó gracia a Naruto.

-Me gusta cuando tus mejillas se tornan rosaditas- la Hyuga agachó la cabeza en un intento por esconder su sonrojo pero Naruto la tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara –Vámonos porque llegaremos tarde- los dos se miraban sonrientes olvidando que Neji y Shikamaru aún seguían presentes.

-Uhm… esto se ve problemático- susurró el Nara – ¿Neji? Creo que ahora tu también estás rojo- intentó bromear pero Neji lo ignoró olímpicamente, comenzando a toser falsamente en un intento de que su prima y el rubio le prestaran atención, pero al ver que no funcionaba recurrió a las palabras.

-¡Hinata!- ella se alejó de Naruto y miró a su primo.

-Lo siento Neji, se nos hace tarde- tomó a Naruto de la mano y se lo llevó arrastrando hacia el salón con el propósito de escapar de su primo, lo único que faltaba era que Neji colgara a Naruto del mastin del patio solo porque se acercó a ella.

* * *

Faltaba menos de un minuto para que tocara el timbre y Sasuke junto con Sakura aún estaban muy lejos de la enfermería, deberían llegar antes de que el timbre sonara para evitarse problemas, ya que los alumnos prácticamente corrían por los pasillos sin importarle a quien se llevaran puestos y con la probable lesión que tenia la pelirrosa en el tobillo no le convenía que la chocaran.

-¡Suficiente! Así no llegaremos más- Sakura lo miró confundida y no pudo ni procesar el movimiento de Sasuke que un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la llevaba en sus brazos, al estilo princesa.

-Sa…Sasuke ¿Qué….haces?- tartamudeó sonrojada.

-Ya relájate, de otra manera no llegaríamos más- suspiró el azabache y Sakura trato de esconder su cabeza entre el hombro de Sasuke y su largo pelo para ocultar su sonrojo. Después de un rato Sasuke volvió a hablar. –Llegamos- justo en ese momento el timbre sonó.

-Justo a tiempo- susurró Sakura y lo miró –Gracias

-Hmp- fue lo único que él pronunció antes de dejarla sentada en la camilla –enfermera- llamó a una mujer mayor que estaba de espaldas revisando unos papeles y que al escuchar que la llamaban volteó.

-Sí, muchacho ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa que se borró al instante de ver su rostro – ¡Joven! ¿Qué sucedió?- Sasuke tenía la mejilla golpeaba y tenía un poco de sangre en la ceja, pero eso a él no le importaba.

-No importa, vine por ella - miró a Sakura –se dobló el tobillo- la enfermera se acercó a la chica y él se alejó.

-Veamos que tienes linda- la mujer tomó el tobillo que la joven le indicó y lo examinó. –Tienes suerte de haber venido jovencita, esto podría haber sido un esguince, por suerte no tendrás que usar yeso ni muletas pero si una tobillera resistente- Sakura volteó la mirada, buscando a Sasuke para agradecerle nuevamente, pero él ya no estaba, seguro había ido a su clase. –Y tú muchacho…- la enfermera se interrumpió al darse cuenta que Sasuke ya no estaba –Oh… ¿crees que puedas decirle cuando lo veas que trate sus heridas?- Sakura asintió y la enfermera le sonrió.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto estaban a punto de entrar al salón e inconscientemente la chica todavía lo traía de la mano, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto al rubio.

-Aquí estamos- dijo ella una vez que estaban en la puerta de su aula.

-¿Nos sentamos juntos?- Hinata le sonrió y asintió, luego miró sus manos que seguían tomadas y ella soltó la suya de golpe – ¡Lo siento! ¡Te traje todo el camino de la mano!- exclamó sumamente sonrojada.

-No me molesta, es más… me gustó- le sonrió y Hinata se sonrojó aún más. – ¡Estás rojita otra vez!- comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya… bas…ta- tartamudeó y entró al salón, la profesora todavía no había llegado por suerte.

-¡Hinata! ¡Espérame!- entró corriendo al salón tras ella. Ya estaban todos ahí, el único asiento libre era el que estaba al lado de Hinata, que por cierto ya se había sentado. Cuando Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el asiento, ya que estaba en el medio del salón, los demás comenzaron a lanzarle miradas prejuiciosas junto con susurros entre ellos. Hinata que se percató de ello, le sonrió cuando él se sentó a su lado, aunque el rubio intentó corresponderle lo único que se vio en su cara fue una rara mueca, que entristeció un poco a la Hyuga.

-No les hagas caso, tú eres grandioso- y ese comentario le había costado un gran sonrojo.

-Eres muy dulce Hinata, especialmente cuando me dices algo lindo y te sonrojas- ahora sí Naruto pudo sonreír. –Pero… dime ¿Cómo te fue con tu papá ayer?

-Creo… que bien…- susurró.

-¿Crees?- levantó una ceja y Hinata suspiró dispuesta a contarle todo.

_**Bueno hasta acá llega el capítulo, ya en el próximo sabrán más de la historia de Hinata… y de SasuSaku no revelaré nada x3 jaja ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! La historia ya alcanzó los 16, y la verdad me pone muy contenta. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer la historia. Cualquier sugerencia o pregunta la dejan en los reviews y la veo. Quizás estos primeros capítulos hayan estado algo pesados pero les prometo que mejoran jajaja Bueno de nuevo gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Cuídense! **_


	7. Capítulo 5

_**Through the windows**_

**Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

_**Capitulo 5: **_

Sakura estaba rendida, había sido un largo día y lo único que quería era dormir, así que cerró la puerta y cuando estaba punto de tirarse a la cama miró la ventana, tenía las cortinas cerradas pero la ventana en si estaba abierta, ya que las cortinas se movían por el viento proveniente de afuera.

-La cerraré o terminaré resfriada- susurró para sí misma cuando se acercó a la ventana. Sakura ya había corrido las cortinas y tomado las ventanas de la manija para cerrarlas cuando un grito la interrumpió.

-¡NO TE DIRÉ NADA ITACHI, NO ME MOLESTES MÁS!- Sasuke entró a su habitación dando un portazo y sentándose en la cama, sin reparar en que Sakura lo estaba observando.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?- pronunció con un dulce tono de voz la pelirrosa, y observó como Sasuke daba un brinco en su cama y miraba para todos lados hasta centrar su profunda y confundida mirada en ella.

-Si- contestó secamente el azabache, cosa que molestó un poco a la chica – ¿por qué no lo estaría?- ¿¡qué hacia la ventana abierta!? Era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Sasuke.

-No sé… dime tu, entraste gritándole a alguien y dando un portazo

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu nunca gritas?- la chica frunció el seño, ella solo le preguntó si se encontraba bien, no era razón para tratarla así.

-Voy a ignorar el mal genio que te traes solo porque hoy me ayudaste- Sakura estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana cuando se detuvo –por cierto, la enfermera me pidió que te dijera que trataras tus heridas- Sasuke rodó los ojos y se tiró a su cama suspirando.

-¿Qué acaso nadie puede dejarme tranquilo con ese tema?- se paró y se acercó a la ventana. –No te olvides quien fue la causante de que tenga estas heridas en la cara- sonrió burlón, pero Sakura no se lo había tomado nada bien.

-¿¡Disculpa!?- levantó la voz – ¡Yo nunca pedí tu ayuda! ¡Tú fuiste el único culpable! ¡Tú quisiste meterte en la pelea y quedar como el héroe!

-¿¡El héroe!? ¿Estás bromeando?- el azabache frunció el seño algo molesto –Pero que malagradecida eres

-Y tú eres un grosero, simplemente te pregunté cómo te encontrabas porque me sentía algo mal por lo que te pasó hoy- resopló rodando sus ojos jade– ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Muérete! No me importa- Sakura tomó las manijas de la ventana y comenzó a cerrarla cuando se vio interrumpida otra vez.

-¡Espera! No te vayas aún- la pelirrosa levantó una ceja esperando que continuara –Solo estoy de mal humor y me las tome contigo

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta- Sasuke sonrió en respuesta al sarcasmo de la chica.

-Oye no seas agresiva Sa-ku-ra- la chica dejó de respirar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- el chico comenzó a reír.

-Es como si te preguntara como sabes el mío- le sonrió y Sakura corrió la mirada –Neji te nombró millones de veces frente a mi ¿no lo recuerdas?

-S...si, olvídalo solo estoy cansada- agachó la mirada y suspiró.

-Sakura- la volvió a nombrar y ella levantó la mirada y la centró en los oscuros ojos de él –¿Me recuerdas?- ella frunció el seño pero al ver la mirada que tenia Sasuke al instante entendió a que se refería. Se había un formado un silencio incómodo para los dos, prácticamente eran dos desconocidos tratando un tema algo delicado.

-Si Sasuke… te recuerdo- respondió al fin sin apartar su mirada.

* * *

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama recordando la conversación que había tenido con Hinata en la mañana. ¿Cómo alguien podía inspirarle tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo? Era inexplicable, con tan solo mirar sus extravagantes ojos, él sabía que podía confiarle hasta su vida, asique esa mañana los dos se habían abierto y se habían contado sus vidas. Aunque Naruto confiara en Hinata decidió ocultarle un secreto, que él consideraba muy personal y uno que involucraba a Pain, por eso decidió no meter a la chica en ese rollo, era un tema muy delicado.

**Flash Back**

-¿Crees?- él levantó una ceja, intrigado por saber que había pasado entre Hinata y su padre.

-Verás… tengo una vida un tanto complicada, no me gustaría aburrirte Naruto, además nos van a…- el rubio suspiró y la interrumpió.

-Hinata, si no quieres contarme no hay cuidado- le mostró una gran y hermosa sonrisa – Nos conocemos hace un par de días es normal que no tengas tanta confianza

-¡No! Naruto… si te quiero contar, solo tengo miedo de que me mires con otros ojos inconscientemente- el rubio frunció el seño y tomó la mano de peliazul.

-Nunca Hinata… vuelvas a pensar algo así- finalizó y le sonrió – ¿quieres que te cuente mi historia también? Así estamos a mano, estoy seguro de que escuchaste rumores sobre que corro carreras clandestinas y eso

-Si- susurró ella y agachó la mirada sonrojada –pero nunca juzgaría a una persona solo por rumores

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti- Hinata levantó la mirada y notó que Naruto aun seguía sonriendo.

-A mí me gusta tu sonrisa- soltó sin pensar, pero cuando meditó sus palabras, y vio la sonrisa aún más grande que poseía el rubio, su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo.

-Empezaré yo… ¿te parece?- Hinata asintió y el comenzó. –Empezaré contándote de mi familia- suspiró –actualmente vivo en una pequeña casa con mi mama y mi abuela- agachó la cabeza – Hace 9 años perdimos a dos personas muy importantes, mi papá… y mi hermana

-¿Qué?- gritó en un susurro Hinata para que no la escuchara la profesora.

-No es tan grave, en realidad pudo ser peor- la miró y la ojiperla pudo notar dolor en los ojos del rubio –mi papá está en coma desde hace 9 años… y mi hermana- se le cortó la voz.

-¿Ella esta…?

-¿Muerta?- Naruto agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa dolorosa –por suerte no, pero está en un internado en Estados Unidos y nunca en estos 9 años la pude ver, es muy doloroso saber que tú hermana de 7 años tuvo que tomar un avión e irse a millones de kilómetros de distancia para volver quien sabe cuándo- suspiró.

-¿Y por qué se fue?- el rubio corrió la mirada y cerró los ojos.

-La queríamos preservar del dolor que pasábamos…-ella apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico demostrándole consuelo –ese año no lo pase, tú tienes 16 ¿no, Hinata?

-Así es… entonces… si no pasaste ese año… tú tienes 17

-¡Bingo!- sonrió el rubio.

-¿Cómo entró tu papá en coma? Si… es que me lo puedes decir

-¿Conoces al corredor de carreras con moto Minato Namikase?

-Sí, era bastante famoso en el país pero un accidente lo dejó en… -se interrumpió y razonó lo que iba a decir – ¡Oh por dios! ¿Es tu papá?- susurró.

-Sí, cuando eso sucedió mi mamá nos cambio el apellido a mi hermana y a mí por Uzumaki que es el de ella, y luego de enviar a mi hermana al internado, nos vinimos a vivir aquí, ya que el hospital donde papá está en coma se encuentra en esta ciudad

-¿y tu corres carreras por él?

-Si… mamá no me lo permite, por eso corro carreras callejeras- susurró –quiero estar preparado para volverme un gran corredor como mi papá y que cuando el despierte este muy orgulloso- miró por la ventana el cielo, sonriendo.

-Naruto- susurró conmovida Hinata, no podía creer como todos esos idiotas lo juzgaban de esa manera, a puesto a que si sabían que él era el hijo del legendario Minato Namikase cambiarían todos de parecer, malditos falsos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Hinata?

-Oh, bien… yo soy hija de Hiashi Hyuga, el presidente de las empresas Hyuga, Neji es el hijo de mi tío Hizashi, quien tiene el 50 % de las acciones de las empresas, básicamente mis padres nunca están y yo tengo que hacerme cargo de Hanabi, mi hermanita, aunque Neji siempre está ahí para ayudarme- sonrió nostálgica –nosotros dos nos criamos juntos, luego apareció Sakura, mi mejor amiga, ella vive una situación similar por eso me entiende tanto- suspiró.

-¿Y qué me cuentas de tu papá?

-él siempre espera que yo sea educada, firme, segura y fría, para que en algún momento yo sea la encargada de manejar el 50 % de las acciones, junto con Neji, quien heredaría el otro cincuenta de mi tío, muchas veces él me repite que ojalá Neji hubiera sido su hijo y no yo, y tiene razón- suspiró y cerró los ojos –mi primo es seguro, fuerte, no diría que frio pero si es serio, es la persona más educada que conozco, y es un genio con lo que respecta a empresas, no deja que nadie lo haga sentir inferior, mientras que yo- agachó la mirada y Naruto frunció el seño –soy débil, insegura, y aunque si sea educada soy demasiado blanda con todos, nunca digo que no y mi padre considera que todos me van a pisotear de esa manera y las empresas a mi mando caerían en ruina y perderían todo lo que han logrado por años y… tiene razón

-¿Pero qué? ¡Hinata!- pronunció en modo de reproche el rubio – ¡nadie te puede despreciar así! ¡Menos tu padre! Él te debe apoyar en todo lo que quieras hacer y si Neji

está preparado para liderar una empresa pues eso no se puede cambiar es parte de lo que es él, pero no porque tú no lo puedas hacer está mal, quizás tu pasión esta en otro lado Hinata, no con los negocios sino con… no sé, la música, el arte o la medicina, eso solo tú lo sabes- finalizó y se cruzo de brazos –no me gusta que te desprecies cuando eres tan buena persona

-Oh… ¡Naruto!- se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó –nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo nunca, ni siquiera Sakura o Neji- se alejó sonrojada bajo la expectante mirada del rubio –ellos siempre me repetían que no lo escuche y que yo estaba bien como era

-¿Y te regaño la otra noche?

-Me dijo que era irresponsable y que no volvería a confiarme ni siquiera una salida- lo que sorprendió a Naruto es que eso lo dijera con una gran sonrisa –luego mamá se metió y le dijo que era suficiente, se dio cuenta de los moretones en mis brazos y me preguntó que había pasado, desde luego les dije la verdad, no sé mentir, aunque mejor omití tu identidad e hice bien porque papá me llevará hoy a la comisaria a denunciar, a pesar de que le dije que no

-¿Y por qué sonríes tanto Hinata? No es que no me guste… pero no fue lindo lo que pasó

-Porque cuando vio mis moretones y escuchó mi historia se quedó callado, y juro que pude ver preocupación y arrepentimiento en sus ojos, que generalmente no expresan nada más que una dura mirada- ahora el que sonreía era Naruto.

-Hinata, estoy seguro de que si te llegara a pasar algo él moriría, así que no lo escuches tanto

-Gracias Naruto, por confiarme la historia de tu vida y por escuchar la mía

-No hay de que Hinata, gracias a ti por no juzgarme

-Por cierto Naruto… ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

-Se llama- y en ese momento el timbre sonó interrumpiendo al rubio.

* * *

Sakura estaba tirada en su cama, no era capaz de dormir, no podía olvidar su conversación con Sasuke. Luego de que ella le confesara que lo recordaba se había formado otro silencio un tanto incómodo que por suerte fue interrumpido por Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, que exigía verlo en ese preciso momento, su voz se notaba muy molesta.

**Flash Back**

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Quiero que salgas en este preciso momento o tiro la puerta!- gritaba Itachi golpeando la puerta.

-Sakura…- Sasuke se volteó y tomó el picaporte de la puerta –nos veremos- dicho esto abrió la puerta.

-Al fin…- Itachi habló pero Sasuke lo interrumpió empujándolo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta, desapareciendo, de esta manera, de la vista de Sakura.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Sasuke- susurró y cerró los ojos, esperando conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_**¡Perdonen! No me odien :( tarde mucho en subir porque tuve muchos exámenes y acabo de tener un hermanito :D voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible, por suerte ya se acercan las vacaciones así que hago este último esfuerzo y después ¡tres meses libre! Jaja ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo la historia. ¡Casi me olvido! ¡SASUSAKU, NARUHINA Y SHIKATEMA CANON! Lloro de alegría :') hay que agradecerle a Kishi por tan hermoso final y tan perfecto manga/anime como es Naruto. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Saludos! **_


End file.
